The Light of Life
by GoogliBear23
Summary: Bella and Edward meet at a party and end up with a life none of them were ready for. Can they do it? And how will it turn out? Normal Parings. All human. Some lemons.
1. The Party

**This is my first story so please don't hate on it too much! And please enjoy! **

Bella POV:

I was looking in the mirror one last time before I went to Alice and told her I was ready to go to the party. Me and Alice have been friends since my freshman year at high school. I have only met her parent, Carlisle and Esme, and her older and very protective big brother Emmett.

Me and him started going out my sophomore year. He was a junior and very popular. I felt important when I was hanging out with him and his football buddy's but things between him were just weird because he was also my best friend's brother. We decided after 2 months that we weren't really right for each other.

The rest of our high school years went by quickly and before I knew it I was applying to college. Me and Alice wanted to go to the same college and the only college we both got accepted to was Washington. My dad wasn't too thrilled because he thought I could do way better. Our first few months of college were pretty fun but it got boring pretty fast. Me and Alice live together and it's amazing. We always have fun. We were both doing pretty well in school and we are glad that the school year is over.

Alice got into a pretty serious relationship with this guy named Jasper and things are going really well for them. I haven't really had any serious boyfriends but I was okay with that. Jasper was throwing a party for the end of the school year and he, of course, invited Alice and she insisted she wouldn't go without me.

I don't really drink much because I'm not really into the whole teen drinking. My dad always told me bad stories about that so I would always get scared and stop drinking before I got too drunk.

Alice wanted to dress me in a dress that barely covered my ass and boobs. After finally deciding I was ready I went out and called for Alice.

"What the HELL are you wearing?" Alice shrieked as she saw me.

"I thought this looked better than what you picked out. I don't want them to think I'm a prostitute!" I really did look like a prostitute in that dress and those ridiculously high stilettos.

"You do not. Besides you need to get laid finally. It's kind of sad that you have been my best friend for years and you're still a virgin." Alice giggled. It was true. Not that Alice was a whore or anything but if you asked anybody, they would know that she defiantly wasn't a virgin. "You look like you are going to go to a church to pray or something ridiculous. Did your grandma get you that?" Alice huffed and walked passed me.

"Well she thought it was cute and my grandma has some style." It was actually sad that she thought I looked that bad but I was not going to go around walking like a hooker. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Fine fine don't wear the dress I picked out but please for my sake please don't wear that one either. Here just wear this skirt," She handed me a jean skirt that was a little short for me but it would do. "And this shirt. You are going to look hot!" She walked away. I looked at the outfit and it was hot I guess… I still felt a little too exposed but it was just for one night. Alice left me to change.

Once I was ready we headed out of our apartment. Alice had to drive to Jasper's place because I didn't know where it was.

"So you know Jasper's cousin is in town visiting family and he is going to be at the party." She looked at me like she was expecting me to care. I didn't say anything so she went on. "I heard he was single and really hot. His girlfriend broke up with him because he is thinking of moving up here but he hasn't decided and I guess he wasn't planning on telling her. You should meet him."

"Oh a guy that planned on just leaving his girlfriend without a word, how promising." I said sarcastically. She had been trying to hook me up with guys for a while but I just wasn't interested.

"Come on belllaaaa… for me will you just try for once! You need a man and you NEED to get laid. Maybe you will be less crabby." She whispered the last part but I was sure she meant for me to hear.

I didn't really know what to say to that so I said the first thing that came to my head, which totally backfired. "I need to focus on school right now. Not guys."

"Um newsflash Bella, its summer. Let loose and live a little will you?" She turned and gave me her infamous puppy dog eyes. Crap I hate when she does this!

"Okay, I will meet him. But I'm not promising anything!" I said final. She squealed and the rest of the ride was silent.

When we arrived at the party it was already getting pretty loud and there were a lot of cars. I was starting to get nervous. Alice parked and we got out of the car and went up to his apartment. Once inside Alice lead me straight to Jasper.

"Hey beautiful" Jasper said to Alice and gave her a small peck on the lips. "How are you Bella? My cousin isn't here yet so I guess you will meet him later?" He looked like he wasn't sure if I would go along with it.

"I'm fine. And that's okay. I guess I will just go and get some drinks and have fun." I left those two because once they started drinking I knew I wouldn't want to be near them unless I wanted a porno. I went in the kitchen and there was a lot of alcohol and then there was punch. I started heading toward the punch when I heard someone behind me.

"Hey gorgeous. Why don't you take this shot with me?" I looked up and I didn't recognize the guy at all. I took the shot anyways and mumbled thanks. "My name is James, yours?" He was looking at me with such an intense look it kind of scared me and excited me at the same time.

"Bella. My name is Bella. I haven't seen you around. Are you friends with Jasper?" He handed me another shot and I didn't know if I should take it because I knew it would get me tipsy. I was a lightweight and shots were never my thing. James took the shot so I did too.

"That's a beautiful name. Do you want to dance?" I looked at where the people were dancing and it looked like they were all grinding on each other. I was never really good at the whole grinding type of dance, or any dance for that matter. He saw me hesitating and he grabbed my hand. "Come on."

After a few minutes of dancing I could tell I was tipsy and I should stop drinking. I told James I was going to get some punch and went to get a cup. I came back and James was waiting for me. He was really cute. He had dirty blonde hair. It was cut short and he looked pretty muscular. I was lucky a guy like him even wanted to talk to me! I went over there and we started talking. Before I knew it I had gone through 4 cups of punch and the room was all blurry.

"Come on lets go dance again." I followed him to the dance floor and he grabbed my hips and pushed my ass against him. I was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. His hands were sliding up my legs and got really close to the inside of my skirt. I backed away from him and stumbled a bit bumping into somebody. I didn't see who it was because they were all blurry and I felt James wrap his arms around my waist.

"No I think I'm done dancing. I need to find my friend." I tried to push away from him but he wouldn't let me go. I started to panic a little bit and kept trying to get away. "Please. Let me go. I don't like this." It came out kind of slurred. I pushed away again and noticed he let go.

"I think she doesn't want to dance with you." A guy behind me said and then stood in front of me. He was absolutely gorgeous, from the back. He had a reddish brown color of hair and it was all wild and crazy. I couldn't help but look at him.

"Whatever." James just walked away and looked pretty pissed about it.

"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" Wow he is nice too.

"I'm fine. This is why I shouldn't drink at parties. I only had two shots. It's so weird." I looked at my cup and was about to take another drink before the guy pulled it away from me.

"You know people tend to spike the punch at parties. My name is Edward." I looked up and he was smiling at me. Just then somebody bumped into me and I spilt my drink all over my shirt. "Shit. Are you okay?" He grabbed my hand and led me to a bedroom.

"I'm sorry. I'm really not trying to bother you. You don't have to be so nice." I blushed and looked down. He chuckled.

"It's no problem at all. I hate jerks like that who think they can treat girls like that." He went to a drawer and pulled out a shirt. "I know it doesn't match your skirt as well but at least it is dry."

I don't know what got into me but before I knew it I was taking off my shirt. I was wearing a lacy black and dark blue bra and matching underwear and I was glad I chose to wear something sexy for once.

"Whoa! Sorry." Edward said and turned around. I walked over to him and grabbed his hand. He turned around and I looked into his eyes. They were green. They were so beautiful. Then I looked at his lips. They looked so good. I noticed he didn't really know what to do right now so I leaned in and kissed him.


	2. Aftermath

_Previously: "Whoa! Sorry." Edward said and turned around. I walked over to him and grabbed his hand. He turned around and I looked into his eyes. They were green. They were so beautiful. Then I looked at his lips. They looked so good. I noticed he didn't really know what to do right now so I leaned in and kissed him._

He seemed a little hesitant but still kissed me back. I could tell that he had been drinking too. I started to unbutton his shirt and he pulled it off then stopped kissing me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He looked at me and I knew that I did. I wanted to so bad and I didn't know why or where this was coming from. I nodded at him and then grabbed him and started kissing him again. He pushed me on the bed and started kissing down my neck trailed down between my breasts and then down to my belly button. I started moaning and was glad that there was music on downstairs.

He grabbed my skirt and started unbuttoning it and slid it off of me. He grunted once he saw my matching thong and he practically ripped them off. I was so wet and he was so hot it was turning me on. I couldn't help it. I sat up and started to unbutton his jeans and his underwear and I couldn't believe how big he was! I was sure it wasn't going to fit. He saw my panicked face and looked at me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I was a little scared but I was too horny to care right now. I reached behind me and took off my bra. His eyes went straight toward my chest. He leaned me down and started licking and sucking on my nipples. "Oh my god you are so hot!" He was hovering over me and he looked down he placed his dick right at my entrance and pushed in slowly.

I could feel the pain and I knew there was going to be more. I didn't know if I should tell him I was a virgin or not. Would that stop him? My thoughts stopped once I felt an intense pain. I cried out in pain and he noticed.

"Are you okay?" He looked down and I did too. There was a little bit of blood and he looked at me with a horrified expression. "Fuck! Are you a virgin?" I wrapped my legs around his waist so he couldn't pull up.

"Please don't stop!" I thrust my hips forward and I felt a little bit of pain but I didn't want him to stop. He closed his eyes as he felt the pleasure run through his body. He started slowly but couldn't take it anymore. He started going faster and the pain started to go away a little bit. I started to feel some pleasure and I liked it a lot! How could I have not done this before?

Before I could have an orgasm I heard him grunt and felt warmth fill me. He got off me and layed beside me. "That was amazing. I'm sorry for hurting you." He looked sleepy and I had to admit I was a little tired too. Before I even realized it I was sleeping in his arms.

I opened my eyes and the sun was in my face. The sun was never shining through my windows in the morning. I looked around the room and I started to panic. This isn't my room! I tried to think about what happened last night and I remember James and that guy helping me... What was his name? Ugh and then I remember coming up in this room and—OMG! No… no no no!

I got out of the bed and nobody else was in it. He must have left already. I would too. I grabbed my clothes and noticed my cell phone. I looked and saw I had 10 missed calls from Alice and 13 text messages. I hurried downstairs hoping Jasper wasn't awake. I didn't want him to know about last night and I didn't hear anything so I went straight out the door. I knew Alice must have left so I decided I would walk home.

How could I be so stupid! I slept with him and he even gave me a chance to back out but I kept going! I am never drinking that much ever again! Maybe not even drink for a few years! I looked up and noticed I was at our apartment. Once I opened the door Alice was there asking a billion questions.

"Where the hell were you? Why weren't you answering my calls? I was worried about you! What if something happened? How could you do that to me? Are you okay? What happened?" She was starting to get a little too worked up and so I sat her down.

"Alice… I met somebody. Well I don't remember the meeting because I was wasted and I don't remember his name but we had sex." I was waiting for her to start screaming and jumping up and down because I finally lost my V-card but she didn't.

"Oh." That's all she said. She looked a little disappointed. Hmm?

"Alice, what's wrong? I thought you wanted me to meet somebody. Or at least have sex finally. Now you seem all bummed." She looked up slowly.

"Well I wanted you to meet Jasper's cousin and I thought things would happen. I met him last night and he seemed so perfect. He is staying with jasper and we talked but then he left and didn't see him after so I don't know much about him but I thought you guys would hit it off." I felt kind of bad now. Maybe I should still meet Jasper's cousin. Though I doubt he would compare to the guy from the party last night. He was so perfect!

"I'm sorry Alice. I really am. Maybe I can meet him still? Do you think?" She looked up and shrugged. Was it upsetting her that much?

"Ali what's wrong? Did I do something else?" She got up and started to get out some eggs to cook.

"No, me and Jasper got into a fight and I have kind of been down. That's why I didn't stay over last night." She starting cooking the eggs and I could tell she was really upset.

"Oh Ali what happened? I'm sure you two will work it out! You guys are meant to be together."

"We were really drunk and I went to go get more drinks and when I came back some bitch named Maria was grinding on him and then I saw her kiss him! And he didn't push her away! I guess it was his ex girlfriend and it was nothing but I saw what I saw. I cant believe he did that." I noticed she was crying and I went over to hug her. My night goes good for once and hers goes bad.

"I'm so sorry. Do you think you will work it out?" She nodded.

"I know we will. But I just needed a little space. Maybe two days apart will be good." I know it may seem like that is hardly anytime but for Alice and Jasper it was! They were together all the time. They rarely fought and I feel bad for them when they do.

The week went by pretty quickly. I went to work on Monday through Friday at the coffee shop down the street. Alice and Jasper made up and pretty loudly I might add on Tuesday. I hate to put headphones in and turn up my music loud so I wouldn't be able to hear the sounds coming from Alice's room. Gross.

I never really heard from that guy from the party. I still can't remember his name and its killing me. I at least want to know his name. He probably hasn't thought of me since thought so I should really just let this go.

About 3 weeks after the party and things weren't going as great. I had no homework to think about and I was so bored being at the house. I had been off of work the last two days because I haven't been feeling well. I puked again this morning and afternoon so I called in sick once again. I wonder if there is a bug going around. Alice has noticed me being sick so she has been staying with Jasper.

She called every night so far asking if I was feeling better. Apparently Jasper's cousin is amazing and he was staying for a month before heading back to Chicago. She asked when I would want to meet him. I told her maybe on Friday so I can get to feeling better.

Friday came and I was getting ready. I hadn't been sick today yet so things were looking good. Maybe they would stay that way and I can have a nice lunch with Jasper, Alice, and his cousin. I was leaving the house and we were going to meet at a place for lunch. Alice met me outside.

"Bella! I'm so glad you came. You're feeling better right?" She looked me up and down like there would be a sign on my body telling her I was still sick. I laughed at her.

"I feel fine Alice. Don't worry." We started heading inside and then Jasper came and gave me a hug.

"Bella I'm glad you could make it. This is my cousin, Edward. Edward this is Bella." He gestured his hand behind him and I looked.

Oh my god! His eyes locked with mine and I could see he knew who I was too. Suddenly I wasn't feeling so well again I ran to the bathroom. I threw up again. Alice was right behind me.

"Bella! Bella are you okay? What's wrong? Im really worried." She opened the stall and came in.

"That's him." I said before I threw up again.

"Who Bella? What are you talking about?" She looked so confused.

"The guy I had sex with at the party!"

Alice just stood there not sure of what to do or say. I got up and cleaned myself up. And started heading for the door. Alice grabbed my hand.

"Are you sure that you're okay to go out there? You wont get sick again? Maybe we should go to the doctor." She looked concerned for me. I didn't really like going to the doctors because they creeped me out. I have been getting sick a lot though. Maybe something was wrong.

"Sure Alice. I will go to the doctors and yeah I'm fine. I just got a little nervous is all." With that I walked out of the bathroom. Jasper and Edward were sitting at the table waiting for us. They both looked kind of nervous. When we got over to the table Jasper stood up.

"Bella are you okay? Are you still sick?" He looked at Edward and gave him a look. I didn't know what that was about.

"I don't know Jazz. I felt fine this morning. I'm sorry Edward; I have been feeling sick all week. I think I got the flu. I think I'm going to go home and lay down a bit." I gave Jasper a hug and then Alice. I didn't know if I should give Edward one or not because yeah we had sex but I didn't really know him.

I waved goodbye and left. I hope I didn't hurt his feelings. I got in my truck and started driving to my apartment. Once I was at our place I got on the phone and called the doctor to set up an appointment. They could get me in tomorrow so I agreed.

After the phone call was over I went to the kitchen to get some crackers and a glass of water. I went up stairs and went straight to bed. I didn't know I was that tired.

When I woke up it was dark so I turned and looked at the clock. It read 3:24. I grabbed the crackers and ate a few because I missed dinner and was really hungry. I drank my water and then turned on the small TV that was in my room.

I was flipping through the channels and found something sort of interesting I guess. I started dozing off and I fell asleep shortly after.

I woke up and it was kind of bright outside. I opened my eyes and noticed my TV was still on. I got up and turned it off. I looked at the clock and it read 10:47. I had my appointment in about an hour. I decided to get ready. I got in the shower and thought of when I saw Edward. He looked good. I wonder why he looked so nervous and Jasper gave him that look.

Edward probably just told him about what happened. That's all. He really looked good. His reddish brown hair color, his perfect lips, perfect legs. As my mind kept thinking about him I kept thinking of that night at the party. He was so good.

I got out of the shower and went to go make coffee. Alice was sitting there already with a cup in her hand and reading a book. She looked up at me and smiled. It didn't quite reach her eyes and I knew something was up. When I went to get my cup I noticed the time.

I must have been thinking a little bit too long in the shower because I needed to leave soon.

"Ali my doctor's appointment is in 15 minutes and I really need to go. We will talk after because I can tell something is up." I put down my coffee and started to the door.

"Wait Bella I have to tell you something. You know that night of the party. Jasper told me something that Edward told me and—"I cut her off my shutting the door. I didn't mean to be rude but I really needed to go.

I was driving and trying to concentrate and where I was going when Alice called me. What does she need to tell me that can't wait? I didn't want to talk on the phone while driving so I just ignored it. When I was parking my car I started to get really nervous. What if I was really sick or what if something was wrong?

I got out of the car and walked to the building. I told the person at the desk that I was here and then sat down. I started tapping my leg and I couldn't think. I hated doctors. They scared me.

"Bella." Some brown haired girl named Jessica called me back and told me to sit down. She asked me a few questions about what was going on. "The doctor will be in here in just a moment." Then she was gone. I have never been here before so I didn't know what to expect.

"Hello my name is Dr. Denali. What's going on with you?" She seemed really nice and had blonde hair. I told her about me throwing up recently and that it was going on for about a week now. "Bella are you sexually active?" That question confused me.

"No. I'm not." Then I started thinking and there was Edward. "Well there was this one time. But it was only once." No. She can't be saying what I think she is.

"Were you two safe about it? Are you on birth control and did he wear a condom?" I starting thinking and I didn't remember him putting on a condom but I was drunk so I don't remember a lot of things.

"Um I don't think so." She wrote something down and then handed me something. It looked like a little cup.

"I need you to go pee in this and bring it back to me. You know there is a chance you could be pregnant." I could feel myself start to cry and I headed toward the bathrooms. Stupid Edward. Stupid stupid Edward. Wait. No. Stupid me! I let him! How could I be so stupid?

I went and peed in the cup and then brought it back to her. She left the room. I didn't know what to do. Or what to think. I can't be pregnant. I felt my stomach and nothing seemed different. It was still flat. I didn't know what to expect.

When she came back in she was smiling. That must be good. She is happy so it must have same out negative right? "Congratulations! You're going to be a mommy!" No. You can't be happy about that. Why is she so happy? I wanted to punch that smile right off her face.

I didn't remember anything after that. I couldn't think. I didn't know what to think. All I remember is driving. I don't remember where I was going but I ended up at my apartment. I don't remember walking but I was at the door. As I opened the door two people came beside me and asked me questions but I didn't really hear it. I saw him. He was sitting on the couch looking nervous.

"You." He looked up at me. "Get out of my house! How could you do this to me! I was drunk! You couldn't wear a condom! What is wrong with you! I hate you! Get out now!" I was walking toward him and yelling then I fell to my knees and started crying. They all knew. They had to. That's what was making them nervous. Edward told Jasper he didn't wear a condom and—I can't do this. I can't be a mom.

"I can't do this." I whispered. Edward was still in front of me and he heard what I said.

"I know you don't want to but we have to. I'm sorry. I was drunk too but that's no excuse. I'm sorry. We will do this. Together." I knew he wouldn't do this. He was leaving in a week. How is he going to help me when he is in Chicago? He can't. I got up and went to the phone book and grabbed the phone. I saw what I was looking for and I dialed the numbers in.

They answered and I wasn't going to waste anytime. "I need an appointment for an abortion." I was in a different room because they went to talk in a different room, probably about me. I set up the appointment and then said bye.

I was walking in the room and they were all whispering but stopped once they saw me. "Hey Bella." I set the phone down and ignored the person who said that.

"Alice I have an appointment for an abortion on Wednesday and I need you to come with me." She gasped and I looked at Edward. His face was blank. I figured he didn't care so I just walked away. As I was leaving the room I heard a big bang.

"That's my child too Bella! You cant just decide that on your own!" And I heard another loud noise like a door shutting and then nothing. I started thinking about it and I don't know if I could do that. I don't want a baby because I am not ready but killing it? I heard a knock on the door.

"Bella, I think we need to talk. Are you sure you can do that. Edward doesn't want this and it IS his too." She started rubbing my leg and I started crying.

"I shouldn't have had sex with him Alice. I need to go away. I think I'm going to go visit my mom and tell her and she will tell me what she thinks I should do." Alice and I started talking more and we were thinking of what to do. We decided I wouldn't get an abortion yet until I decided what I wanted to do. I got a flight to go visit my mom and no return ticket because I didn't know when I would be ready to come back.

I packed all my things and Alice told Jasper what was going on who probably told Edward. I got to the airport and got a text but didn't recognize the number. It only had two words.

_Thank you._

My flight was being called so I put my phone away and went to my flight.


	3. Decisions

_Previously: Thank you._

_My flight was being called so I put my phone away and went to my flight._

After I got off the flight my mom was waiting for me.

"Mom! I have missed you so much!" I ran over to her and gave her a hug. I haven't seen her in a year and I really did miss her. We spent a few minutes just hugging.

We got back to her house and she showed me to a bedroom that she had made for me when I called her and told her I was coming.

We went down stairs and my mom was making dinner. I knew I had to tell her about the baby but I didn't know how. I just decided to try to start out slow and see where we got.

"Hey mom. You know when you had me with dad, what were you thinking?" I looked down and she stopped cooking. I wonder if she knew.

"Bella I love you. I always have. I wish I could have had a baby with somebody who I was going to be with for the rest of my life but when I found out I was pregnant I knew I was never going to ever give you up. I loved you. I still do." She smiled and went back to cooking. I didn't really know what else to say to that so I just decided to tell her.

"Mom im pregnant." I saw her stop what she was doing and look at me but I didn't look at her. I couldn't.

"Bella, what do you mean? I thought you were the type of girl was going to wait." She looked like she didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to believe it either.

"I didn't mean to. Obviously. I got drunk and I didn't mean to get drunk either im sorry. But I had sex with somebody I didn't even know and I wasn't on birth control because it was my first time and I wasn't planning on having sex and he didn't wear a condom and I know its not his fault but I didn't mean to and I keep blaming him and I needed to see you because I don't know what to do." I started crying half way through and she came over and hugged me.

"Bella sweetie you are going to be fine. Don't worry I will help you. You do what you want to do but I will help you with it I promise. Im sorry you are going through all of this." For the rest of the night she was holding me and telling me is was going to be alright.

The whole week went by pretty quickly. Alice called me and kept trying to get me to come back. She never talked about Edward except to tell me he left and that I can come back now. I knew I wasn't ready to come back though. My mom was so much help and I needed her. I didn't know if I ever wanted to come back.

Edward knew I wanted my space because he never texted me back after that two words he sent me. I was grateful. I knew I didn't want to talk to him. I still wasn't sure what I was going to do about that baby. I knew I wasn't going to get an abortion. Now that I was thinking about it, my mom was right. It was my baby too. I loved him or her.

I knew that I needed to do what was best for the baby and I didn't know that keeping it would be the best thing. I was looking into adoption but I wasn't sure if I could do that either. I wasn't sure about anything.

It was about a month later and I went to the doctors again. I was still living with my mom so she came with me. We were waiting in the doctor's office.

"Bella Swan?" A nurse came out to get me and told me to wait in the doctor's office. I wasn't showing yet. My stomach was hard when you pushed on it though. When the doctor came in he told us that he was going to do an ultrasound. I got excited when he said that.

I was laying down and my mom was holding my hand. He put the wand thingy on my stomach and there was this sound that started fill the room.

"That's the baby's heartbeat." The doctor was looking at the screen. He told us that everything was forming good and he told me things that I should be eating and things that I shouldn't. He told me what I should be expecting later in the pregnancy. When we were leaving I was looking at the picture that the doctor had given me.

"Do you think I should send it to Edward? Would he want to see it?" She kept driving and didn't say anything for a while.

"I don't know Edward sweetie but I would give it to him just in case. If he doesn't want it then he can just throw it away." She smiled as if she didn't know what else to say.

"I don't know what he is thinking about all of this. I don't even know where to send it too. I could ask Alice. She might be able to get that from Jasper." I decided that I was going to give it to him. I didn't know what he would think but I had to do something.

When we got home I got Edward's address from Alice and she said I better send it quick because he was moving. She didn't tell me where he was moving but I didn't care. I was most likely going to be staying here.

I sent the picture and decided I would write him a letter with it.

_Dear Edward,_

_ I'm sorry I got mad at you for everything. It was my fault too. I'm not going to say I regret that night because I love this baby. I have decided I am not going to get an abortion. I love this baby and I want the best for him or her. I went to the doctor's and everything was going good._

_ I don't know if you even want a part in any of this but I hope that you are well. I have also decided that me and the baby are going to stay here with my mom if I decide to keep him or her. She will help me with everything I need._

_ Goodbye Edward. I wish you the very best._

_ Bella._

I didn't know what he would think but I sent it anyways.

Edward wouldn't stop trying to call me after that. He was trying to convince me to come and live with him so we could raise it together. I already got into college here though so I didn't think I would be going. He called me one night and we had a very interesting conversation.

"It doesn't mean we have to be together Bella. But I want to see my baby. Its not fair for you to just keep him or her away from her father. Please Bella." That was the last phone conversation I had with him. I hadn't heard him since. It was about 6 weeks after the doctor's appointment. I didn't know if it was normal but I was getting bigger. I wasn't huge of course but I felt huge.

I was only 18 weeks pregnant and you could tell that I was pregnant because the only part of me that was getting bigger was my stomach. I was eating a snack when I heard the doorbell ring. I thought it was strange. I wasn't expecting anybody and my mom was at work. We didn't have school today so maybe it was just a solicitor. I answered the door and saw a very nervous Edward standing at the door.

"Bella, I know you are probably going to be mad that I came here but I need to see you." He looked down at my stomach and I saw him smile. "You look beautiful." I rolled my eyes.

"Cut the crap Edward. My hair is in a bun, I'm wearing sweats and tank top. What do you want?" I was starting to get mad.

"Bella I can't just let you walk away from me like this. You can't take away my child!" He started yelling. He went to touch my stomach but I was way to mad to let him. I pulled away. "Bella please don't be unreasonable." I knew I was being unreasonable but so was him showing up at my place without telling me.

"How did you even know I was here? Did Alice tell you? I swear to god she needs to just stay out of my—"

"Your letter. I saw the address. Bella please. I promise I will be the best father to that baby. I swear just please give me a chance." He looked like he was about to cry and I couldn't help it.

"Come in Edward." I opened the door and he smiled and walked in. I was leading him to my bedroom. I didn't know if this was a good idea but I knew I had to hear him out.

When we got to my room I closed the door and he sat on the bed. I wasn't sure how we were going to start this conversation. It was quiet for quite sometime. He finally broke the silence though.

"I want to be in my baby's life. I know I wasn't really there for you these past few months and it has been killing me. Please Bella just give me a chance. I moved to Seattle with Jasper and if you move back then we can be together. If you want." He was starting to get nervous.

"Edward, I know that you want to be there for me. I just need my mom to help me. I don't know if I could do this without her. She has helped me so much. I'm scared to do this alone." I started to cry.

"Bella please don't cry." He reached over and hugged me. "I will be here for you. You won't be alone. You will have me Jasper and Alice to help you. Please consider this." I started thinking and he was right.

"Okay, your right. I'm sorry. If I move over there what are we going to be? And if I move over there then are we going to be living together or what?" I didn't know if I was ready for a serious relationship.

"Bella I will be anything you want me to be. I want to try to be with you but maybe we should take this slow. I do want to live with you for when the baby comes though. Maybe not right away but I do want to be there for you." He took my hands in his.

I grabbed his hand and put it on my belly. He looked up at me with a shocked expression and then it turned into the brightest smile I have ever seen. He was so cute. I knew he wanted to take it slow but I knew that this would be good. I'm not saying we should go straight into it but I didn't want to take baby steps and take a year to become a relationship.

Before I realized what I was doing I leaned in and kissed him. It was just a peck and I can tell it surprised him. I pulled away and I looked at him through my eyelashes. "I'm sorry. I just don't know if we should take it too slow. We are having a baby and I really don't want our baby to have separate houses so maybe we should try. For the baby." His hand was still on my stomach and I just put my hand on his.

"I will move in with you. But I want to wait at least a week. I will pack my stuff and you take most of it over and I will take the rest when I come. I don't think I will go to school because I don't want to go to school for when the baby is here. I will just stay home." I leaned in and kissed him one more time and this time he kissed me back. Before anything got too hot I pulled away.

"Thank you." Was all he said before I heard the door shut downstairs. My mom was home. I had to tell her.

It was a few days after I told my mom that I was going to be going back to Seattle. She wasn't very thrilled about it but she let me go anyways. She also let Edward stay for a few days before he left. Most of my things were already packed since I didn't bring much over here anyways.

Edward was leaving today and he was going to be dropping his stuff at his apartment and Jasper and Alice were moving in together. I didn't know if they were doing it so I would come back or if they really wanted to but I was grateful that we didn't have to buy our own house.

Me and Edward were driving to the airport and I didn't really know what to think. He had been really sweet these past couple days and I was beginning to think I could really fall for him fast. He was amazing and kind and whenever I needed something he would be the first to do it for me. Maybe he was what me and the baby needed.

I didn't want to think to much about this because I still wasn't sure. I knew I wanted to keep the baby because it was mine. I didn't want anybody else to have her. But I wasn't going to tell Edward about my doubts of being a good mother. We were at the airport and I leaned over to kiss him goodbye. I thought it was weird that in the short little time that we knew each other it still felt so right to just be with him. To kiss him. It felt normal to me. Like I have been doing it for years now.

He looked up at me and smiled. He started to get out of the car but then stopped and put a hand on my belly and leaned down to kiss it too. My heart jumped at that and I didn't really know why. He got out of the car and was on his way.

When I got back home I was feeling really tired and decided to take a nap. I wasn't leaving for another few days because I wanted to stay here a little longer and Edward needed to go back for school. He already missed a few days and I felt bad.

"Hey sweetie, I want you to take this with you when you go." My mom came into my room and then noticed I was about to go to bed. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were about to go to bed. I made you this and I wanted you to take it with you. So you will always have a little bit of me." She handed me a blanket that had all of our trip t-shirts.

"Wow, mom this is amazing. Thank you so much. I love you mom." I gave her a hug and then she got up and left. She smiled at me before she shut the door.

I was really tired and before I knew it I was sleeping.

I was packing up the rest of my things and I was headed toward the airport. My mom was driving me and I knew she didn't know what to say. She looked really sad.

"Bella, I know you are going and you have made your decision but I want you to know that I wish you would have stayed. I want you to call me when you are about to have him and I will be down there as fast as I can. I promise. I cant wait to meet the little guy. Or girl. Oh Bella I am so happy. I know you weren't planning this but I cant believe my little baby is going to have her own little baby." She started to get all teary eyed and I knew that if she started to cry then I was going to cry too.

"I love you mom. I will make sure to call you. I will miss you." And with that I got out of the car and then headed toward the door. The airport looked really busy and I didn't feel like going through all of this. I accidentally bumped into somebody.

"Oh I'm sorry miss. Here let me help you with this. That's a lot for once person even when your not expecting." He gave me a smile. I didn't really know how to react to that. I said thank you. "Where are you headed to anyways?" I figured since he was being polite I could be polite too.

"I'm going to Seattle. Moving there actually. To be closer to the baby's father. I was living with my mother." I thought I was starting to babble so I stopped myself.

"Wow really? I just recently moved there. For my work. I was here for a conference and now I'm finally able to go home." He looked at me and smiled. "So why weren't you living with your boyfriend in the first place. Why move to your mom's?"

"Well he isn't my boyfriend. It was all an accident. I didn't mean to get pregnant. I was confused so I moved to my mom's. He wants me to move over there to try to be a family though. So I don't really know what we are right now." Now that somebody brought it up I didn't know if I was Edward's girlfriend or if we were going to see how things went and then I was going to be his girlfriend but I figured we could figure that all out when I got there.

He followed me around everywhere and I thought it was sweet that he was trying to be nice to me. We got on our plane and I realized that he was seated right beside me across the isle. We talked about little things and he made me laugh. I could see me and him becoming great friends. When we were getting off the plane he started to laugh.

"After all this conversation I never got your name. Mine is Riley." He started chuckling again.

"Bella. My full name is Isabella but if you ever call me that I will have to beat you." I laughed at him. We exchanged phone numbers and he said we should hang out sometime. I figured he meant as friends.

I had Alice pick me up and I was excited to see her. I was walking off the plane and then I heard a high pitched squeal.

"Bella! Oh I'm so glad to see you! I missed you so much!" She was yelling everything and hugging me so couldn't move.

"Alice, I have missed you too." I smiled and I noticed her looking at me belly. I looked down and ran a hand over my belly.

"Can I feel it. I still cant believe your having a baby! I want you to name it after me. It favorite aunt." She smiled and before I could give her an answer she was already rubbing my stomach. "I think I felt it kick!" She said jokingly.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not even supposed to feel it for another week or so. I'm pretty sure others cant feel it yet." I laughed at her.

"Well I want to be the first to feel that little girl kick okay." She looked so bubbly. I have missed her so much.

"Alice I don't even know what the baby is yet." We walked to the car and she drove me to Edward's apartment. That was also mine too now. "Thanks Alice. I will see you later. I need to get settled.

I walked up the stairs getting a bad feeling about this for some reason and I heard soft voices come from our apartment. I realized somebody must be there too. When I opened the door though I didn't see anything. I went to where I could hear the voices which was in the room that Edward and I had sex in. I noticed it was a girl voice. I opened the door and what I saw shocked me.

"I know you need me too Edward." The strawberry blonde girl was there in just her underwear and then she started to kiss Edward. They both noticed me right there and they looked over.

"Bella plea—"Edward started to say but I couldn't hear anything. I felt this pain in my chest that I didn't understand. Why was I feeling this way. I left the apartment as fast as I could. I heard somebody coming after me so I tried to go faster, which wasn't a good idea because I tripped and fell. There was only a few steps left so I didn't fall very far but then I started to feel pains in my stomach. I noticed Edward was right there and he looked so scared. I didn't know what to do. I started to cry.

"Edward please help me. This hurts. Please help me." I started to hyperventilate. I couldn't lose my baby. I can't. I love this baby so much. I Edward look behind him and tell somebody to call 911. I didn't see who it was though. It was probably that girl.

I couldn't concentrate on anything. I didn't know what was going to happen or what I was going to do. I heard the ambulance but I couldn't really see anything.

When I woke up I noticed I was in the hospital. Everything from what happened all came rushing back and I put my hands on my stomach. I sighed a relief as I felt that my baby was still there. I looked around and I noticed that Edward was there. He was sleeping.

He had my hand in his and I pulled my hand away. I didn't feel like touching him right now. I needed to think.

After a few hours of thinking Edward woke up. He looked at me with a sad face.

"Bella I'm so sorry." I didn't want to hear his excuses.

"Edward, I don't need any explanations. I have been thinking… I want to give our baby up for adoption."


	4. The Possibilities

**I'm sorry I haven't updated lately. I have school and things are a little busy. I will try to update at least once a week but if I don't I'm sorry. Please review. I would like to know what you think! **** Thanks.**

_Previously: _

"_Edward, I don't need any explanations. I have been thinking… I want to give our baby up for adoption."_

"Bella… no. You cant decide this without me! I didn't know Tanya was going to show up! I wasn't going to do anything Bella. Please don't do this." I couldn't look at him right now. I was crying and I couldn't look at him. I just couldn't.

"Its not because of you Edward. I cant be a mother. I could have lost my baby and what if I did. I cant do this. I couldn't be able to handle it if I lost my baby. It needs a loving family that will love it and never let anything happen to him… or her." I started crying harder.

I know I didn't deserve it but Edward came over and started to comfort me. He put a hand on my stomach. I stopped crying and just sighed. I was starting to feel a little tired and I couldn't help it so I fell asleep with Edwards arms around me.

_I was pushing as hard as I could. I have been pushing for a while now and I could feel sweat come down. Edward was right beside me._

"_Come on Bella. She is almost here. Just push a little longer." He was smiling at me and I wanted to punch him in the face right now. He didn't have to do this._

_I was pushing as hard as I could and then I heard a cry. She was here._

"_Can I hold her? Please." I saw them taking her away. I looked over at Edward and I saw him moving away from me._

"_Here you go." The doctor handed my baby to Tanya and Edward and they looked at each other._

"_Our baby is finally here." Tanya smiled down at me baby. This is wrong! That's my baby. Edward and Tanya couldn't take her away from me._

"_No. She is mine. You cant have her!" I started to cry._

"_You didn't want her. I do. She is mine now." Edward looked at her again and I could see myself falling._

I suddenly woke up and I was still in the hospital. His hand was on my stomach and he was just rubbing it. I looked at him and he knew something was wrong.

"Are you okay?" He looked down at my stomach. "Is it the baby?" I could see him start to freak out.

"No. The baby is fine. A little hungry but fine. I just had a bad dream." I could see him relax a little and he started rubbing my stomach again. He called in the nurse and she came in with some food.

I started eating and I heard a chuckle right next to me. I looked over and Edward was laughing at me. My mouth was full of food.

"Your hungry aren't you?" I noticed that my food was almost gone. I glared at him.

"I'm pregnant. I can eat as much as I want when I'm carrying your spawn!" I couldn't help but laugh and we were just laughing together. It felt so easy being with him.

"That's true. Do you know what the baby is? Like is it a boy? A girl?" He couldn't keep his hands off me. I noticed there was a little flutter in my stomach and I gasped. "What? Did I do something?"

"Edward. I felt the baby. Inside. Did you feel it too?" I moved my hands down to my stomach.

"I couldn't feel it. Wow. This is amazing." Me and him just sat there and rubbed my stomach.

I was finally released from the hospital and I didn't really know where to go. Maybe Alice would help me and let me stay with her. My stuff was still at Edward's house and I needed to get my stuff. I grabbed my phone and dialed Alice's number.

"Bella. I came to you in the hospital but you were sleeping. Im sorry I wasn't there later. I have been busy with school and—" Alice wouldn't stop talking and I didn't mean to make her feel bad.

"Alice. It's fine. Just calm down. Can you just come get me. Edward is signing me out and I was wondering if I could stay at your house. I can sleep on the couch if you want. But please. I need a place to stay." Alice didn't say anything at first. What if she said no? I really didn't think it was a good idea to go back to Edward's house.

"Bella aren't you going to stay with Edward? For when the baby comes?" Edward must not have told anybody.

"Alice I think I am going to give the baby up for adoption. I don't want to screw up again. And what if something happens and I can't save my baby. I wouldn't be able to live with that." I heard people outside the door so I decided to end the conversation. "Can you just come get me please?" And then I hung up.

Edward came in with a small smile. "Hey Bella. We are all good to go. Just get ready and we can head out." I didn't know how I was going to tell him I wasn't going with him.

I got up and started to get ready. I didn't really say anything as I got ready. He left the room as a got changed. When I was done I went out of the room. Edward was waiting for me. He smiled at me.

"Ready to go?" I had to tell him. I didn't know if he would be upset or how he would even react.

"Edward I need to tell you something. I can—" I was interrupted by Alice coming and giving me a hug.

"Alice. What are you doing here? Bella is getting out today." He looked at me and back at Alice. We weren't saying anything. Alice looked confused too.

"Bella wanted me to pick her up. And take her to my house. She didn't tell you?" Alice looked at me in disapproval.

"What? Bella you aren't going to come home with me? Why didn't you tell me?" He looked hurt and I didn't really know what to say. I felt bad but I knew I couldn't go back. I just need time.

"Edward… I just I cant deal with all of—" I tried to step closer to him.

"Bella! I'm sick of this." And he just walked away. I was left standing there not knowing what to do. I just looked at Alice. I didn't really know what to do or say.

"Lets go." Was all she said as we made our way out of the hospital.

We were in the car and I asked Alice if we could stop at Edward's house to get my stuff from his house. When we got there I noticed his car wasn't there. He left before us and I was starting to feel guilty.

"Alice. I think I'm going to wait here and talk to him. I didn't want him to get so upset and now I feel really upset. I need to fix this." Alice nodded in understanding. I got out of the car and walked up the stairs to the apartment. I grabbed the key that Edward gave me when I planned to move in here and walked inside. I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

I went by the couch and decided to turn on the TV. I didn't really know what else to do. I wasn't really paying attention though. I was trying to think of what I was going to say to Edward when he gets home.

It was 8:00 and Edward still wasn't home. I was starting to get worried. I didn't know where he was at. I started pacing around the house.

I didn't know what to do or what to think. I couldn't concentrate. I went back to the couch and started watching TV. I noticed my eyes starting to get heavy.

"Edward." I heard a girl giggling. I didn't realize I fell asleep until I heard that. I looked at the clock and it was 3:30. I got up and I noticed Edward in the door way with Tanya. They both looked to be drunk. I cleared my throat and they both looked up. Edward looked a little pissed and confused. Tanya just looked pissed.

"Edward who the hell is she? She keeps showing up like she owns the place." She looked at me and I knew I shouldn't be upset because I wasn't with Edward but I was a little hurt.

"I'm—"I didn't really know what to say. I wasn't really anything to Edward. I was having his baby but I didn't really feel like telling her that. "I'm nobody. I'm sorry to interrupt. Edward I just need to speak to you whenever you get a chance." Edward wasn't even looking at me. "Goodbye."

I didn't know what to do so I just left. He obviously didn't want me there. I started walking home. It was kind of chilly outside and I wanted to get a coat.

"Bella? Is that you?" I turned around and I saw that guy off the plane there.

"Riley? Hey." I didn't realize that I was crying until I started talking. He must have noticed too.

"Bella are you okay?" He came over to me and grabbed my hand.

"I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me." I tried to walk away but he wouldn't let me go.

"Bella I'm not going to let you walk all by yourself at 3:30 in the morning. What are you doing so late out here anyway?" We started walking toward my apartment and I was grateful that he was here. He pulled off his jacket and put it over my arms.

"Thanks. I was waiting for somebody. We needed to talk. He brought a girl back and they clearly weren't expecting me. I needed to get away." I wasn't looking at him because I could feel that I was going to start crying again.

"Was that guy the father?" He looked like he was getting upset.

"Yes. But it doesn't matter. We aren't anything so why should I care?" I didn't need him to feel bad for me. I could get through this on my own.

"Bella, I can be here for you. If you just let me. We can be friends." He smiled at me and I smiled back. I knew I needed a friend. One that I could talk to.

Alice was a great friends but she was also going out with Jasper, Edward's cousin. I needed another friend.

"Thank you." I let him walk me home and we actually had a nice time.

We were at my apartment when he said, "Bella I would like to get to see you sometime soon. Can we have lunch together?" I didn't know what to say. I mean I was having a baby with another man. He was really nice and he did say that we could just be friends.

"Sure." I looked at him and smiled. He leaned down and kissed my cheek. I could help but blush. I looked back up at him.

"I will call you." And then he turned around.

**I know this is a bit short but I don't really have time. I hope you enjoyed. Tell me what you think. Thanks.**


	5. Trouble

**Thank you to everybody who reviews. Please I like reviews. It inspires me to get things out faster. I want to know what you guys think! Thanks!**

_Previously: _

"_Sure." I looked at him and smiled. He leaned down and kissed my cheek. I could help but blush. I looked back up at him._

"_I will call you." And then he turned around._

I woke up this morning and I was in a surprisingly good mood. I was 20 weeks pregnant today and I was happy. This was the middle of my pregnancy. I looked down at my belly and smiled. The baby was going so fast. Well maybe it was just because I have never been pregnant before and it felt fast to me. I knew that I should be this big by now but it seemed too unreal for me.

Riley called me last night and told him to meet me at his office at 11:30 and we would go somewhere else for lunch. He didn't tell me where though. I started to get ready to go since I woke up a little late.

I was getting out of the shower and I heard people downstairs. I got dressed in the nicest clothes I could find that still fit me. I decided to let my hair just dry in its normal wavy. I put on a little bit of make up. I thought I looked good so I headed downstairs.

"She got home at three Edward. Alone. Why the hell would you let her do that?" Alice sounded really irritated.

"I was drunk. I didn't know what to do. Tanya was over and I was just confused and pissed. She was the one who did this. I was just coming over to see what she wanted last night okay!" Edward yelled at Alice.

"Edward don't yell at Alice. Listen, we will just all talk about this when Bella gets down here. We will wait and I don't want to hear anymore arguing." Jasper sounded a little annoyed.

"No need to wait. I am here." I looked at the clock and it was 10:48 so I had a little time to talk to him.

They all stood up and I saw Edward come closer to me. "Bella we should talk." I knew we needed to and I think I was finally ready. I led him up to my room and he sat on the bed.

"Edward I'm sorry for not telling you that I was going to live with Alice. I just… I didn't know how to tell you." I looked down at my hands that were gripping the bottom of my shirt really tightly.

"Bella I understand that you aren't comfortable with all of this but neither am I. But I'm more uncomfortable with you anywhere and me not knowing where you are and what you're doing." He sounded like he was thinking and getting nervous. "And about last night me and Tanya didn't do anything. I swear. We were going to but we didn't. I just couldn't." He finally looked at me. I couldn't look at him though. Even though we didn't know each other very well I knew he didn't belong to me.

"Edward, I don't own you. You can do whatever you want with who you want." I was trying to convince myself that too.

"Okay. So you're going to live with Alice? Or are we going to try? Please just let us try. I want to take care of you and our baby." He put a hand on my stomach.

"Edward, didn't you hear me at the hospital? I'm giving this baby up for adoption." He pulled his hand away. I looked at him and I could see he was hurt.

"Oh. I see." He was looking around my room. I could tell he didn't know what to say. "Bella can you please just live with me for the pregnancy? I want to protect you and do everything I can." He looked like he was pleading with me.

"Let me just think about it please. Just give me time." He looked relieved. I wasn't saying no but I wasn't saying yes either. "I have to go. I have… plans." I didn't really know what to say about Riley. I didn't know if he would get mad. Wait, he doesn't own me. Yes. I just had to keep thinking that.

"You look nice. Where are you going?" Oh no. Even though he owned me I didn't think I should tell him yet.

"Just lunch with a friend. Don't worry about me. I will be fine." I didn't really want to tell him anymore so I got up and left the room as fast as I could. By the time I got out of the house it was 11:10 and I had 20 minutes to walk to his office. It wasn't that far away but I still didn't want to be late.

I got there with 3 minutes to spare. I told his assistant that I was here and she told me to wait and motioned to the chairs against the wall. She kept eyeing me and I noticed she wasn't very happy about me being there. I wonder if they had a past.

Riley came out and saw me and got a big grin. He came over to me and grabbed my elbow and pulled me in for a kiss on the cheek. I blushed again like I did last night when he did it. He turned around to say goodbye to his assistant.

"Bye Jessica. I will be back later." She gave him a tight smile and walked off with an attitude. I wonder what that was about.

"Does she not like me? I have never seen her before I couldn't imagine why she would be so mean." He laughed. I didn't understand.

"I had a thing with her but since we worked together I knew it could never happen so I broke things off. She wasn't too please about that. Well she isn't nice to any girls that stop by. Plus in your condition I couldn't imagine what she is thinking." He laughed again.

"Hmm." I didn't really know what to think about all of this. Its not like we were really anything. Sure I liked him but I just wasn't sure right now.

We walked to his car and got in. He had a really nice car. I didn't really know cars at all. But it was really nice. He drove to this really nice and pretty restraunt. It looked like it was Italian. My favorite.

We ordered our food and we started talking. Things were going great for us. But he had to ruin it.

"So did you talk to the baby's father yet? You seemed upset, well until I showed up." He winked at me and was acting really cocky. He started laughing and I tried to laugh with him but I started thinking of Edward. I know it was really immature and childish but I wanted to get him back and make him feel like what I feel like when he brings home Tanya.

I didn't know how though. I wasn't good at making guys jealous and I don't even think he likes me. I was thinking about all of this when I saw the waitress come over back with the bill. I didn't realize that I had wasted all my time thinking.

"Sorry, I think I ruined your lunch by ignoring you. I have a lot on my mind." He looked like he wasn't bothered.

"Bella its fine. You just owe me another lunch." He winked at me again. He was so cute.

On way back to his office I noticed that he was heading toward Alice's apartment.

"Are you dropping me off? You don't have to go out of your way to do that." I smiled up at him.

"And make a pregnant woman walk from my office to her house? I'm fine with this idea better." He laughed. He always made me feel important. I looked outside and I noticed Edward walking out with a smile on his face. He looked at the car and I saw it fade away.

"Thank you." I smiled at Riley and started to get out of the car when he leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. I looked down and smiled then got out of the car. Edward looked mad and hurt at the same time.

"Bella who the fuck is that?" He came over to me. I heard a car door shut and then Riley was at my side.

"I'm Riley. Who are you and why are you talking to Bella this way?" Riley and Edward started sizing each other up.

"I'm Bella's… I'm her…" Edward didn't know what to say. "It doesn't matter." Was all he said.

"Let me guess. You're the baby's father. Me and Bella were just having lunch together. I had a great time and were probably going to have more meals together." Riley looked him up and down and Edward was getting furious.

"Like hell you are!" I didn't understand why he would get so mad. But I kind of liked it. What I didn't like was that people on the streets were starting to look.

"What, you can bring home girls in the middle of the night planning to fuck them but Bella cant go on dates with guys?" Edward clenched his fists and I knew I had to step in.

"Edward there is no need to get this mad. You have Tanya and I have Riley. Even if our relationships are different I think it should be fine." I turned around to look at Riley. "I will see you sometime. Call me?" I saw Riley get more relaxed and I noticed Edward stormed off.

"Of course." He smiled and then went back to his car.

Two weeks went by and I was packing my things to go move in with Edward. I didn't know if it was the best choice but I knew it was probably best if I was there for somebody to support me plus the noises coming from Alice's bedroom was just too much now. I needed to get out. Edward was taking boxes down when I dropped something.

"Edward come here. I think you can feel it now! Look the baby is moving." I smiled down at my stomach and pulled his hand over to my stomach as quick as I could. I saw Edward's face light up.

"Bella, this is amazing!" He grabbed me all of the sudden and started kissing me. I was shocked. I didn't know what to do. I started to push him off and he noticed so he pulled away.

"Edward!" My voice was all shaky. "What was that?" I was starting to get butterflies and the baby started moving again. I didn't know what was up with him but it made me feel mad and happy at the same time.

"Bella I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from. It won't happen again I swear." My irritation started to fade. He looked like an innocent boy and I couldn't be mad at him. I had all the boxes packed from my old room and I needed to get out of here.

"I have dinner with Riley tonight. I have to go get ready. I will see you at your place tonight. I am telling Riley that I am moving in with you today and I will have him drop me off at your house." I didn't wait for him to respond. I just left.

I was all ready to go and waiting for Riley to come and get me. There was a knock on the door and I went to go get it. I opened the door and Riley was standing there looking perfect as ever. Not as perfect as Edward of course but the next best thing.

"Hello gorgeous." He leaned in and kissed my lips. We started kissing like this a few days ago and it felt good to kiss him. I haven't kissed anybody except Edward but I did notice that this kiss didn't match up to Edward's kiss that we shared before this.

"Hello." I smiled and tried not to seem disappointed. He took me down to his car and started driving. We were driving for about 30 minutes before we got to the place that he chose.

We went through dinner and it was really great. We were walking out and I started to tell him about me living with Edward.

"Riley I have to tell you something." I was trying to sound serious.

"Oh my god you're pregnant." He was trying to make a joke. I started to laugh at him. But then I stopped.

"No. Well yes but you know that. I'm moving in with Edward. He needs to be there to help me through this pregnancy and I think it's the best." I rushed though my words hoping that he didn't really get it but hoping that he did so I didn't have to say it again.

"What?" He said and I could tell he was pissed at me. We weren't exactly boyfriend and girlfriend but we were dating for a while and I knew this would make him mad.

We were by his car now and I looked around to see if anybody was around. I didn't want anybody to see me get in a fight with him. There wasn't anybody around that I could see.

"Listen, nothing is going on." I thought of that kiss and I figured I should be honest with him. "Well, there was one kiss this afternoon but that was no—"

"WHAT?" He yelled at me and stepped closer to me. I backed up and my breath caught. I felt like I had a lump in my throat. I didn't understand why he was this mad. This was ridiculous. He grabbed my wrists. "Why would you kiss him? Are you going to fuck him too?" His grip kept getting tighter and it was hurting really bad.

"Riley, stop. You're hurting me." For some reason that made him more mad and he let go only to slap me across the face. I started to cry. I was panicking. I didn't know what to do. "What the fuck is your problem?" I pushed him away from him. I knew he was going to take this bad but I didn't think he was going to get this bad.

"You're a slut. Why would you fuck him! You have me!" He pushed me back and I fell back. I landed on my butt and I reached for my phone. I got up and ran away as quickly as I could. My cheek was hurting and I thought I was going to have a bruise there and on my wrists.

I got to a safe distance and then dialed Edward's phone. He answered the phone really quickly.

"Edward!" My voice was cracking because I was crying. "Please come get me."

"Bella! What's wrong?" He was panicking. "Where are you?"

I told him where I was and I saw Riley coming toward me. I was trying to say bye to Edward when he grabbed the phone and looked at it.

"Now you're calling your amazing Edward to help you? He can't save you from this." I heard yelling from the phone and then Riley threw the phone.

Riley grabbed me and then there was a car screeching around the corner. I looked up and I saw Edward's car.


	6. Talking

**I know this chapter is really short and I'm sorry. I'm just busy and also PLEASE review! It helps my ego. I really want to know what you think and what you would like to see in this story and maybe I can take some of your idea's and put them in my story but I need to know what you think so PLEEEAASSSEEEE! I'm begging for you to just take time and tell me what you think.**

_Previously:_

_Riley grabbed me and then there was a car screeching around the corner. I looked up and I saw Edward's car._

I was looking in the mirror at my bruise that was on the right side of my face. I was thinking back to that night.

_Edward got out of his car and he looked beyond furious._

"_Bella get in the car!" I did as he said and I tried to get into the car as fast as I could. Edward was still out there and I they looked like they were arguing. I saw Edward clench his fist. Riley said something. I couldn't really hear what was being said then all the sudden Edward's fist hit Riley in the jaw._

_Riley stumbled back a bit but then went to hit Edward. He ended up hitting him on the cheekbone and then everything went too fast for me to see. They kept fighting until I noticed somebody coming around the corner. The guy looked really big and strong. He got in between Edward and the guy._

_Riley started to walk away but not before I got a look at his face. There was I big gash on his lip and his face looked like it was bruising already. Edward just standing there. He finally turned around and I noticed his lip was bleeding. That was better then Riley's face._

_Edward got in the car and he looked like he was still really pissed off._

"_Edward are you okay?" He looked at me with a horrified expression._

"_Am I okay? Bella you scared the shit out of me. What did he do to you? I don't care about me." He went to touch my cheek but I winced. It could feel that it was going to bruise._

It was two nights ago and it was really embarrassing to look at. I haven't left the apartment. Edward was amazing and got me everything I wanted. I haven't talking to Riley since. I didn't want to ever see him again.

I heard Edward come home. He started coming up the stairs.

"Hey Bella I got you the cheese rav—"He walked in and saw what I was doing. I quickly walked away from my mirror. He was still upset about what had happened.

"I'm sorry." I looked down at my hands and didn't know what I could do to make him feel better.

"Bella, don't be sorry. You didn't do this. I didn't trust him and I'm sorry you had to go through that." He came over and sat us both on the bed. "I brought you your food." He handed me the Olive Garden bag and I took it out and opened it really fast. The baby was starving.

"Thank you. Your baby was really hungry." Edward smiled at that. He put a hand on my stomach and the baby started kicking right away. Edward smile got even bigger at that. He leaned down and kissed my stomach and I felt my heart warm to him in that moment.

I grabbed his face and I started to kiss him. I don't know where this was coming from but I wanted him so bad right now. He seemed hesitant at first but then he started kissing me back. I reached down and took off my shirt. I was having trouble because of my belly though. Edward reached over and helped me. He kissed me one more time on the lips before taking off his shirt too.

I scooted back to the pillows on my bed and Edward came and hovered over me. He started kissing down my neck and I could feel him getting hard against my leg. He got up and took off his pants. He grabbed my legs and pulled me to the edge of the bed. I squealed and he smiled at me. He grabbed my jeans and pulled them off of me.

I reached behind me and pulled my bra off while he was taking off his boxers. I saw how big he was and I got so wet. I needed him right now. He ripped off my underwear and then pushed me back farther on the bed. He got on top of me and started kissing my neck and down my boobs and started trailing down my belly. The baby started kicking and we both smiled. He kissed it one more time and then came back up. I could feel him at my entrance and he leaned down and kissed me at the same time he pushed inside of me.

I gasped at the feeling. He felt amazing. I only had sex one time with him and this felt much different. He was going at the perfect pace and he hit every spot that I needed right now.

The pleasure was so intense I couldn't stand it. I was moaning so loud. I heard him grunting and I was losing it. "I love you!" I screamed as I lost everything. I didn't realize what I was saying until it already came out.

Edward stopped immediately. Way to ruin the moment. Edward was just looking at me.

"What?" He got up and sat at the edge of the bed. He was turned away from me. I didn't know what to say with him.

"I'm sorry." I scooted toward the other side and went over to my dresser to get some clothes. I grabbed underwear and a bra. I turned around and Edward was gone. I didn't even hear him leave. I went over and sat on my bed. What did I just do?

The next day came and I went downstairs. I knew Edward was down there making breakfast because he did that for me every morning. I put on some shorts and a tank top and headed toward the kitchen. I didn't smell anything and I wondered if I woke up a little late.

"Edward?" I called out and I didn't see him anywhere. I looked around and I saw a note on the table.

_Bella_

_I went out. I needed to think. I will be back soon._

_ Edward_

I went to the kitchen and started to make some scrambled eggs. I went to get a glass of water and turned around and my stomach knocked over the pan of eggs. I went to jump back and I fell into somebody arms.

"Are you okay?" Edward started laughing. I wasn't really in the mood.

"Well there goes my breakfast." I bent down to pick up the eggs but Edward's hands were already there. We were picking up the eggs when our hands touched. I felt a spark and I looked up. Edward was looking at me too. He smiled at me and I felt guilty. I messed everything up.

"Edward about last night, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that." To be honest I didn't know how strong my feelings were for him. I didn't know if I was ready to tell him that I loved him. I mean I did love him but I didn't know if I was in love with him. He made me happier than anybody. Edward interrupted my thoughts.

"Bella, I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to just leave like that. I was just shocked. I have been thinking," Edward paused like he didn't know what to say. "I realized that I think I love you too. I know you want to give the baby up for adoption but I want you to think about this. We can be a family. We haven't known each other for a long time but I love you. I want to be a family." We were both sitting on the ground and he leaned over to kiss me lightly.

"Edward, I honestly don't know if I am ready to be a family. I will think about it. And I do want to keep this baby but I don't know if that would be best for the baby." He just looked down with a small smile.

"So you will think about keeping the baby?" He grabbed my hands and squeezed them a little bit.

"Yes." I smiled at him.


	7. Doubts

_Previously:_

"_So you will think about keeping the baby?" He grabbed my hands and squeezed them a little bit._

"_Yes." I smiled at him._

I was about to leave to go for to my doctor's appointment. Edward was going to be meeting me there. I was interrupted when the phone rang. I shut the door really quick and went to the phone.

"Hello?" I tried to sound like I wasn't in a hurry. I didn't know who it was and I didn't want to come off as rude.

"Ohhh, hello. I'm looking for Edward. I must have the wrong number." She was about to hang up.

"Wait, no. Edward lives here. This is Bella. His… girlfriend?" I made it sound more like a question. I still didn't know what we really were.

"Girlfriend? I wasn't aware he was in a relationship." She sounded really sweet but that didn't stop the jealousy that I felt. Who was she anyways?

"Yeah he is. Well I have to go to my doctor's appointment. I will tell Edward you called if I can just get your name." I was trying to get rid of her before I got too jealous and said something stupid.

"Elizabeth. And I hope everything is alright dear." I just rolled my eyes. She was probably trying to get in Edward's pants and she is pretending to care for me.

"Just a check up for the baby. Me and Edward are really excited." I heard a gasp and then people talking on the other end.

"You mean you're pregnant with my son's baby?" I heard her half yell. Oh shit. Son? Why didn't she tell me that? Now I felt really stupid and bitchy.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry. I didn't realize who you were and you really should've found out like this. Please forgive me. I'm really sorry. I do have to go though. I will tell Edward you called." And with that I hung up. How could I be so stupid?

I walked out of the apartment and walked as quickly as I could to the campus nearby. Edward was waiting right where we said we would meet up. He noticed how panicked I looked.

"Bella, what's wrong? Are you feeling alright?" He came over and put a hand on my stomach.

"No, I'm not alright. I just got a phone call. It was a girl asking for you and I told her I was your girlfriend and she said she didn't realize you had a girlfriend and I said something about the baby thinking it was some girl and I was really jealous and I didn't know!" I was rushing out my words feeling really guilty. I didn't know what to say.

He laughed a little at me. "Well who was it? I can't imagine a girl calling me and getting upset. People know that were together and having a baby by now." He smiled at me. It made it so much worse.

"Even your mom?" I looked down and started playing with my hands. God I have a big mouth. Why do I have to get jealous? Edward wouldn't do anything. I know that. He has showed me.

"My mom? It was my mom. Shit I haven't told her yet. I was going to tell her this weekend when she was coming to visit. Bella its okay. Don't feel bad. It's my fault. I should have told her sooner. What did she say?" I was trying to make me feel better about this and I had to admit it was working. He always knew how to calm me down.

"Well I freaked out and told her I had to go once she told me you were her son. I'm sorry Edward. Maybe I shouldn't be around when she comes over. I will stay at Alice's. I can't imagine her liking me now."

"Listen, my mother is a very understanding and very nice woman. She will want to meet you. You are carrying her grandchild. She will love you. I know my mom. You probably just shocked her." He started rubbing my arms. "We need to get to the appointment or were going to be late." We started walking to his car.

"Well I can't imagine her forgiving me for telling her that way. How can she be so understanding?" That reminded me of my dad. I was holding it off because I knew he would be so disappointed. I should tell him before my mom does or something.

"Well my mom is only 17 years older than me. She got pregnant with me when she was 16 and had me when she was 17. My dad stayed by her. She didn't tell her parents until she was 5 months pregnant. She was hardly showing. But then after she popped and she got huge." He started laughing. "She would tell me how hard it was for her. Probably hoping I wouldn't get a girl pregnant when I was 16 or 17." By this time we were already driving in the car.

"Well I still feel bad." I tried to smile a little bit but I could tell it didn't really look like a smile.

We pulled up into the doctor's office and Edward got out and helped me out even though I wasn't fat enough to not do it myself. He was always such a gentleman. I got out and we started heading toward the door. We decided we wanted to know what the sex of the baby was so we were really excited.

We were sitting in the waiting room and I could see Edward was getting very anxious to know too. "Bella." We both stood up and Edward got a big grin on his face and we headed back. I was 22 weeks pregnant so I was looking a little bigger.

She got the ultra sound ready and then put the cold gel on my stomach. Edward was sitting right next to me holding my hand. I looked at him and smiled and he leaned over to kiss me. She was waving the wand around and she asked if we wanted to know the sex of the baby.

"Yes!" Me and Edward practically yelled at her in excitement. She moved it around a little more and then she found what she was looking for. She turned to us and smiled.

"It's a girl." I could feel a tear slide down my cheek. I looked over at Edward and he was just looking at the screen and he was smiling. I was looking into his eyes and I knew how I felt about him. He has always been there for me.

"I love you." He looked down and me and smiled. "And I want to keep this baby, with you." I saw a tear slide down his cheek and he hugged me and kissed me.

"I love you too Bella."

We were leaving the office and I grabbed Edward's hand. He looked over at me and smiled. Everything seemed perfect. It was perfect.

It was Friday and Edward's mom was coming up today. She was flying all the way from Chicago and I was starting to get really nervous. What if she didn't like me? What if she was mad about the baby and she wanted us to get rid of her? No. She couldn't think that. Edward said she was really understanding.

I was running around trying to get everything perfect for her. She said she was going to be here around 7 so I figured I would make a nice dinner for her. I was putting flowers in the pot when Edward came down from his bedroom.

"What is all of this? It looks like you have been cleaning for hours. Its 6:30 in the morning. How long have you been up?" He went toward the kitchen about to make the coffee that I already had waiting for him.

"Just a few hours or so. I have been up for about 3 hours. I couldn't sleep." Edward came out of the room.

"Bella just calm down. Look at me." When I looked up I noticed he was wearing nothing but boxers. I felt my lady parts getting all tingly. The look in his eyes told me that he could tell. He started to smile. "My mom is really understanding okay. I talked to her last night. She said she cant wait to meet you." He put his coffee down and started to walk toward me.

"I… uh… you… um you have class…. In an hour. And your really distracting… me from cleaning." I cleared my throat and tried to look away. I could hear him coming closer. He came behind me and pulled my body really close to him. I could feel him getting hard against my lower back.

He grabbed my hair and moved it away from my neck and started to kiss it with gentle little kisses. "I think I can be a little late today." And then he turned me around. I could feel myself getting wetter. How could he do this to me? I need to clean. I cant do this.

He started to kiss me and I could tell he really wanted to get to the sex. His kisses became more urgent. He grabbed my shirt and pulled it over my head. I wasn't wearing a bra because I just woke up and started cleaning. I thought I heard a groan from Edward. He looked down at me and started cupping my breast. He grabbed my thighs and lifted me on the table. I accidentally let out a moan.

"Oh god Bella. Your so hot!" Edward laid me down on the table and started pulling off my shorts and underwear. I was surprised when he didn't immediately take off his boxers. Instead he pushed one finger inside me. "Your so wet." He looked up at me and smiled. I laughed a little, then he hit a spot that instantly turned my laugh into a moan. I couldn't take this. I needed him.

"Edward please. I need you." I sat up and started to take off his boxers and he took them off the rest of the way. He laid me back down and I could feel him slowly entering me. When he was in fully I looked up at him and he looked really satisfied. He started going faster and harder and I didn't realize how much I really wanted this until now. This was amazing.

Time went by and I knew he was going to be late for his class. I didn't care though because this was what I needed. I could feel my pleasure building inside and I had to let it go. I couldn't think about anything. My mind got all fuzzy and I couldn't see anything for a few seconds. I opened my eyes and Edward was pulling out.

"Oh… my god. That was amazing. I'm never going to get used to you making me feel that way. I think I blacked out for a second." He pulled him closer to me. I started kissing him and I was surprised when I noticed us both getting ready for round two. I stopped kissing him and looked at the time. He had about 15 minutes before his class started. He could drive there in a few minutes.

"You should go get ready for school. I am going to the store to get things for dinner tonight and for this weekend." Edward kissed me one more time and started to pull away.

"I love you so much Bella." He came closer and put a hand on my belly. I could feel the baby moving and then she kicked.

"I love you too. And so does our little baby here." We both started laughing. He started kissing my stomach and I could feel the baby move. I was so incredibly happy. I never wanted this moment to end. But it had to.

Edward started to walk away and I just stared at his ass. I didn't notice I was giggling until he turned back around and saw me. He smiled at me then started walking away but he put his hands on his hips and started moving his hips. I started laughing and I heard him laughing as he went up the stairs.

I started picking up our clothes and put them in the laundry. I got in the shower then quickly dressed in some clothes that were decent enough for town. By the time I was ready Edward was about to leave. He was already late so he wasn't in much of a hurry.

He saw me coming down the stairs started to smile. "You look nice. I thought you were just going to the store?" I just stared at him. Was he kidding?

"Are you serious? I'm in a maternity shirt and wearing my fat pants. My other pants are getting a little tight. But thanks I guess. I thought I looked really bad." She walked over to him.

"Well I should go. I'm going to miss you. Be careful." He kissed me. It wasn't one of those pecks either. He needed to stop kissing me like this or I will never let him leave. He pulled away and smiled. "I love you." He looked down at my belly and leaned down and kissed it. "Bye my little baby girl. Daddy loves you too." I smiled and I couldn't think about anything but how happy I was. He was the best guy I have ever met.

"We love you too." He smiled and then closed the door. I was ready to go but I had to eat first. My baby was hungry. I could never deny her. I went to the kitchen and I grabbed the eggs and bacon. I made 4 eggs and 3 pieces of bacon. I knew it was a lot of food but I was pregnant. I could eat a lot right?

When I was done with all my food I noticed I wasn't quite full but just left anyways. How could I be so hungry? There was only me and our tiny baby. It was hard to believe.

I was at the store getting everything when I ran into somebody's cart. I looked up and saw Jessica. She was giving me the weirdest look.

"Bella? Is that you?" We hadn't really seen each other since high school.

"Yeah. How are you?" She just looked at my stomach. I was getting a little uncomfortably.

"I'm good. Engaged to Mike. Bella your pregnant!" She said it like she was really shocked. "I didn't realize you were married. Well congratulations."

"I'm not married." I looked down and felt embarrassed.

"Are you engaged or something?" Why did she even care?

"No. Its complicated. The dad is around but… we met and then I got pregnant that night. He is my boyfriend I guess." I could see Jessica fight a smile.

"Well I hope things work out. A lot of things like this don't work out and the guy leaves once the baby is here. That's why I'm going to wait. Well hopefully things work out with you. Bye." I could see the smug expression on her face. I tried to just let it go but I couldn't. Edward wouldn't leave me right? Ugh. I never really did like Jessica.

When I was getting in my car after putting all those groceries I felt hungry again. It was about lunch time so I figured I could stop somewhere. I really wanted to think so I chose a restraunt.

I ordered my food and looked around the place. There were a lot of families and couples that looked really happy. Me and Edward were happy. We were… but would it last?

My food came and my stomach was growling. Usually when I go out to eat I have at least half of my food to take home… I had nothing on my plate. I hated this. I'm getting fat. Will Edward want me when I gain more weight…?

I was having serious doubts now that Jessica brought everything up the way she did. I don't know what I'm going to do.

**Hey I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner. I went to my dad's and he doesn't have a computer. I tried to write this really fast so I don't know if it any good. Still comment though please. Thanks.**


	8. The Problem

_Previously:_

_I was having serious doubts now that Jessica brought everything up the way she did. I don't know what I'm going to do._

Maybe I should try to not eat as much. I don't want to gain weight and Edward to leave me because I am unattractive.

I was driving home and thinking of everything that happened today. Edward didn't seem like he was mad that I was eating a little more. I gained a few pounds but you were supposed to when you were pregnant. Of course he couldn't be mad… but would he leave when he could have a lot prettier and skinnier girls than me?

I got home and unloaded all the groceries. Edward was supposed to be home in a little bit then he was going to the airport to pick up his mom. I pulled out the stuff the make dinner and started cooking. I was making my favorite. Lasagna. I started cooking.

I was done layering all the stuff when Edward walked in the door. He smiled at me and I tried to smile back but all I was thinking was that I didn't know what was going on in his head. And I wanted to know.

He came over and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I turned around and tried to give him the best smile I could right now.

"Hello. I need to change for your mom and by the time you get back I will have dinner out on the table." And I walked past him and in my room. I was taking off my shirt and pants and I went over to the mirror. I didn't see anything that was different. I turned to the side and I saw this red mark on the side of my stomach.

"No! No no no no no!" It was my very first stretch mark. I couldn't believe this. It was tiny but still. It could get bigger. How could I let this happen? I should have been more careful with what I ate.

I dressed in this loose fitting shirt. It was dark blue and it tied in the back and I wore some dark jeans and curled my hair a little bit. I thought I looked okay.

I went downstairs when I heard the timer beeping. I took the food out of the oven and then went and cleaned a little bit more around the house. I set out three plates and three cups. I looked at the table and then looked at my stomach.

I went over to the table and took one of the plates away and grabbed the cup and put water in it.

I heard the door open and close and I went over to see Edward and his mother smiling at me. She was absolutely beautiful. She came over to me and pulled me in for a hug. I was surprised but I hugged her back.

"Well when my son told me she was beautiful I wasn't expecting this." She smiled at me and I could feel myself blush.

"Thank you. Your really beautiful too. Well I made dinner. I hope you like lasagna." She looked at Edward and smiled.

"You make a beautiful couple. Lets eat." We walked in the dining room and looked at the table then went to the kitchen. I went in the kitchen to get the food when I noticed him getting another plate.

"Oh I'm not hungry." He looked at me and gave me a weird look.

"Since when are you not hungry?" He laughed and I felt a wave of tears coming. He saw that I was about to cry and came over to me. "Bella? Are you okay? What's wrong? I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. It was a pregnant joke." He came to rub my arms.

"Its fine." I pulled away from him and turned toward the door. "I'm just not hungry." And I walked out and set the food on the table. Edward followed right after me.

Dinner was quiet between me and Edward. His mom kept bringing up subjects but they died down quickly.

"So Edward tells me it's a girl." She tried to seem happy about the news even though the awkwardness at the table.

"Yeah it is." I said. I didn't really know what to say. "I'm really excited for her. I cant wait to take care of her. Even if I'm on my own." I heard somebody's fork drop and looked up to see Edward glaring straight at me. I knew it was out of line but my emotions were crazy right now.

"Um… So have you two picked out a name for the baby?" I was about to answer but Edward interrupted me.

"We were thinking about names for _our_ daughter," He was looking straight at me. "But we haven't thought of anything yet." I decided I needed to get away just to breath. I got up from the table.

"I need to… I'm tired. I think I will be going to bed." I turned around and walked away. I heard somebody get up. I grabbed Edward's mom's bags and started taking them up the stairs to my room. Edward got to me when I was halfway up the stairs.

"Bella what are you doing? That's heavy." He grabbed it from me and went the rest of the way up the stairs and in my room. I followed next to him and when I got in the room he turned around and he looked really mad.

"Bella what the hell is wrong with you?" He came toward me and all I could think about was what Riley did to me that one night. I flinched away and covered my stomach and my face for protection.

"Please don't hit me." I didn't realize I was crying until Edward's face turned from mad to confused to sadness.

"Bella I—"

"Don't. I'm going to sleep on the couch." It was a good thing too because I didn't want him to see my stretch mark.

"Bella you are not sleeping on the couch. If you don't want to sleep in the same bed as me then I will sleep on the couch. But you are pregnant with my daughter. You are not sleeping on the couch." I already had one of my pillows and an extra blanket in my hand.

"Don't be ridiculous Edward. This is your house. That is your bed. You don't have to give up everything for me just because I am pregnant."

"I hardly count losing my bed for one night losing everything. I think I'm gaining more than losing anything." He smiled at me.

"You lost your girlfriend Tanya. I'm sure that was a big loss." I said it sarcastically then walked downstairs. I made my bed up on the couch and Edward came down and started talking to his mom in the dining room. I couldn't hear what they were saying.

I remember my eyes getting heavy but never falling asleep. I was talking to Jessica in the store and then next thing I knew I was at our apartment. I heard noise coming from the upstairs. I walked up the stairs and heard giggles and Edward saying something.

I opened the door and saw Edward on top of some blonde girl with big boobs. I didn't know what to do or to say.

"Edward? What are you doing?" I started to cry a little bit and Edward just laughed at me.

"Like I want you now. Look at you. I don't want you anymore. I want her. She has a nice body with no stretch marks." I looked down at my stomach and it was full of red stretch marks. I looked up at Edward and he seemed to be getting farther and farther away.

"No. Please Edward, don't leave me. I need you with me. I cant get through this without you!" I started to cry then I woke up sitting straight in my bed. I took off the blankets and realized the only person I needed right now was upstairs.

I started walking upstairs and started thinking; I have been so mean to him today. He might not want to share the bed with me. I could ask him.

I got to his room and opened the door. Edward was laying there. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. I didn't want to disturb him but I couldn't be alone right now. I needed to know he wanted me still.

I went over to him and tapped his shoulder. "Edward?" I noticed my voice was still a little shaky. I tapped him one more time and he woke up.

"Bella? What are you—Is something wrong?" He started to sit up.

"No. I just need you right now. I'm so sorry I was so mean earlier today. I love you. Can I please sleep with you?" I felt like a little kid asking to sleep with there parents because they were scared.

"Sure. Are you okay?" I got in on the opposite side and slid in. I felt more comfortable with him.

"I'm fine." I scooted closer to him and he put his arm around me. I felt that he put his hand right on my stomach. "She misses you." I smiled and put my head on his chest.

"I missed her too." He started rubbing my stomach and I felt her move a little bit. I started laughing and I think that woke her up a little more. She started to kick. I love her so much. She was my little baby.

"I love her so much Edward." I put my hand on his and looked over at him. "Thank you for this." I leaned up and kissed him.

"I love her too. I cant wait to meet her. I'm going to be the best daddy to her." He kissed me again. I leaned up a little more and he started kissing my neck. I could feel his hands start to rub over my underwear and I let out a loud moan.

Me and Edward laughed before settling into bed. I quickly fell asleep with me in his arms.

When we woke up I looked over at the time and it said it was 9 o'clock. It was Saturday so I was sleeping in a little. She could feel her stomach growl and she knew she was starving since she never did eat last night.

"Sounds like somebody is hungry." Edward gently rubbed my stomach. It made me feel a little uncomfortable.

"Not really. Maybe a little. But I was going to go see Alice for coffee. I will eat with her." I started to get out of bed.

"Well you're a little hungry so eat a little before you go. Just so my baby isn't starving while waiting for food." He started to get up with me. I looked at him and I was glaring.

"You know I'm not a cow. Just because my stomach growls doesn't mean I am going to die. I will go eat some toast okay?" I went and stood next to him. "Alice is going to be waiting for me though." I reached up and kissed him lightly on the lips and then turned to head downstairs.

I grabbed my phone and called Alice as I was getting my toast in the toaster. She answered on the second ring.

"Hello Bella. How are things over there?" She sounded happy as always. I couldn't help but smile.

"Everything is good actually. I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out for some coffee in a few minutes." I could hear something on the other end of the line. I didn't know what it was.

"Oh, actually I'm kind of busy right now. Maybe tomorrow?" I couldn't help but feel disappointed. I didn't know what I was going to tell Edward. Maybe I should tell him I'm going anyways and just go for a walk or something.

Elizabeth walked in and me and Alice said bye and hung up. "So what are your plans today?" She came over and grabbed a cup for coffee.

"I was just planning on going to breakfast will my friend Alice. Then I'm not really sure after that. Why?" She just nodded and poured her coffee and I ate my piece of toast. I didn't want to eat two so I threw the other one away.

"Well Edward was planning on showing me around town. It will be a lot of walking so I didn't know if you were going to be going or not." I didn't know if that was her way of inviting me or telling me I shouldn't go. I didn't want to intrude on there plans so I decided to just let it go.

"Well I'm sure I can find something to do then." I started to walk upstairs and go to my room but I bumped into Edward.

"Hey." He smiled at me. Why was he so happy?

"Hey. So I'm just going to get dressed and go out to eat." I tried to walk around him but he stopped me.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat with us? You didn't eat dinner last night. I'm sure you are very hungry." He didn't seem like he was mad or anything.

"Yeah I'm sure. I just called Alice and we settled on a place already you don't need to worry about me." I smiled up at him and he gave me a small smile then went downstairs.

I grabbed a few clothes and then went to go shower. Once I was all clean and ready I headed out the door before anybody could stop me.

I was in town near a park. It was really cold outside and I was glad I brought a coat along with me.

I was ready to get inside but I wasn't ready to go home. I was thinking about my dad. I haven't really talked to him in a while. Maybe I should tell him. It was only fair for him.

I grabbed my phone and dialed his number. "Hello?" I instantly knew who it was.

"Hey. Jacob is that you?" Me and him used to be great friends.

"Yeah. Bells? Is that you?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yeah it is. I was actually calling for Charlie. I need to speak to him." I heard voices on the other end then I heard Charlie's voice.

"Hey dad its me Bella. I was wondering if maybe I could come over. I have some important news to tell you." I was starting to get really nervous. Would he be mad at me? Well of course he was going to be mad at me. I waited 5 months to tell him.

"Um, yeah sure Bells. Your welcome anytime you want." I could tell he sounded nervous as to what my news was also.

We said goodbye and then I was in my truck as fast as I could be. The whole ride there I was trying to think about what I was going to say to him once I got there. With my heavy coat you could hardly tell I was pregnant. So I would just wear this coat until I told him.

One I reached forks I could feel myself trembling. I should have told him sooner. I knew that. I was just really scared. I didn't know what to think. It was around 5 when I got to his house. I could see Jacob and Billy were still here. Maybe I could tell them with my dad. So I wouldn't have to do this twice with my dad and then Jacob.

I knocked on the door and I heard somebody walking over. The door opened and I saw a big muscular guy in front of me. I knew it was Jacob because his face but he had changed a lot. He smiled down at me and I felt him pick me up and I got instantly scared.

"Jacob put me down!" I could feel my belly hitting him but I couldn't tell if he noticed or not. He put me down.

"Long time no see Bella. What kept you away?" He winked at me. I always hated that he showed interest in me when I couldn't feel the same. It made things uncomfortable.

"Yeah I know. I don't know why. I need to talk to you guys though. Would you mind sitting down?" He walked in the house and I was right behind him.

We were all sitting in the living room with the TV off and waiting for me to say something.

"I… I know this will be a shock to you all. Um… oh my god." I didn't know what to say. I could see Charlie's face redden really quickly.

"Jesus Christ Bella! Tell me you are not pregnant!" I could hear the anger in his voice. Jacob looked at me and I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Dad I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I was going to wait until marriage like you said but things got out of hand and I'm sorry." Jacob stood up and I could tell he was really pissed off. He grabbed something and chucked it across the room.

"Jacob calm down." I could hear his father tell him. I didn't know what to do. I started to cry but then I felt my phone ring. I grabbed it out of my coat pocket and saw it was Edward. I didn't want to answer it because I knew he was going to be mad. I didn't tell him where I was going and it was almost 6 and I wasn't home. I let it go to voicemail.

"Who was that?" My dad asked. I could tell he was calmer than before.

"It was Edward. Um… the baby's dad. My boyfriend I guess you could say." I looked over at Jacob and he was still standing. I honestly was really scared of what he was going to do.

"You're a slut! How could you just go and fuck some guy and get pregnant when he wasn't even your boyfriend?" I could feel myself get more hurt and I cried harder. I got up and ran straight to my truck and got in. I was going home.

My eyes were blurry and I was driving too fast. I grabbed my phone and listened to the voicemail that Edward left me.

"Bella where the hell are you? Well I know your not with Alice! I called her! Why would you lie to me Bella! Its 6 o'clock and your not home! Imagine what my mother thinks of you now! Just get home and we will talk about this later. Bye!" I couldn't help but feel like everybody was mad at me. I dialed Edward's number.

"Oh Bella. Nice of you to call me." He sounded sarcastic.

"Edward." I started sobbing into the phone.

"Bella! Are you okay? What's wrong?" Right as I heard that I heard a loud honk and then everything went black.


	9. Playing

_Previously:_

"_Bella! Are you okay? What's wrong?" Right as I heard that I heard a loud honk and then everything went black._

Everything was black. I couldn't hear and feel anything. I wonder if I'm dying. Death shouldn't be like this. It should be happy and bright not confusing and black. I couldn't die! My baby needed me. Edward needed me. I tried to reach down to my belly but I couldn't feel anything. I don't know what's happening.

I felt like I was slipping into darkness but I couldn't let that happen! I needed to stay strong for my family.

Time passed. And I started to hear a noise. I couldn't quite place it but then it started getting louder and louder.

"She should be waking up soon. Maybe in the next hour or so." I heard a girl say. I didn't know who she was talking to and they never did answer her either.

As more time passed I noticed I could feel my arms. I felt something touching my hand. I wasn't sure what it was.

I opened my eyes and I saw Edward staring straight at me.

"Oh my god Bella! Your awake. Why did you go and run off like that?" I could tell he was about to cry because his voice got a little shaky.

"Edward, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that. The car it came out of nowhere!" I suddenly got really panicked thinking about the accident and the baby. I reached my hands toward my stomach and felt a little bit of relief that my little girl was still in there.

"How is she Edward? Did I hurt her again? Why am I such a bad parent?" I started to sob and I felt Edward wrap his arms around me as best as he could.

"Bella she is fine. She got bumped around a little and the doctor's were worried but the car hit the back of your car so you hit your head. She will be fine. Your not a bad mom you just couldn't see. Don't blame yourself. It was an accident." He put a hand on my belly and was rubbing it. It made me feel better knowing that the baby was going to be fine and I was just here because I hit my head.

I looked around and noticed it was only Edward here. "Where is my dad?" I could see Edward look down. I wonder what was wrong.

"He left. We… we kind of got in a little argument. The nurse asked him to leave. I'm sorry Bella." He was just sitting in the chair and holding my hand.

"What were you arguing about?" I felt a little bit of irritation toward my father right now.

"Uh… Well I got here and your dad was here. I came in and came over to you. He got really mad and threw me against the wall saying that this was my fault. If it wasn't for me then you wouldn't be here." I could tell that he was truly upset but what my dad had said to him. I felt the need to comfort him.

"Edward it isn't your fault. If it wasn't for you then we wouldn't be having this baby girl. She is so special to me Edward. You cant feel that way." I could see him start to smile a little bit. "I love you Edward." He looked at me and leaned into kiss me. I kissed him back and I once I felt his warm lips on mine I didn't want to let him go.

He grabbed his face and pulled him more toward me. I started to open my mouth and I could hear the annoying beeping noise getting a little faster each second that passed. I pulled away and started laughing.

Edward was laughing too. "I love you too Bella. Your and this baby are the most important thing to me in my life." He leaned down to give me a quick peck and pulled away before I could turn it into something more.

The nurse came in and smiled and brought a tray in full of food.

"Um… wow that a lot of food." It was more food than what I usually got when I had to stay at the hospital.

"Well you are growing a baby. You need all get all the nutrition you can for the baby." The nurse smiled then left the room.

"You know I'm not really hungry." I looked at the food and it looked really good. Probably meant it was really fattening too. I saw some green beans and figured maybe I could eat a little bit of that.

"Bella you need to eat. When is the last time you ate?" He didn't look like he was mad. He was probably just curious.

"I ate at my dads. Before I told him about the baby." I lied to him. I didn't know why I felt the need to lie. I mean I know that pregnant girls usually eat more but then they also get fat. It wouldn't hurt to just skip a few meals would it?

"Well then its about time for your next meal. Come on Bella eat up. I'm going to go to the bathroom. I will be back in about five minutes. I'm going to call my mom and make sure everything is okay at home." He left the room and I noticed there was a trashcan right next to my bed.

I put a majority of the food in there. I left some green beans and a bite of mashed potatoes. I tried to do it as fast as I could so Edward wouldn't come in and see.

I started eating the mashed potatoes when Edward walked in. "Wow I guess you were hungry." He started laughing and I laughed with him.

"I guess so." I moved on the green beans and when I finished those I put the tray in the trashcan and covered the food that was in there.

"My mom says everything is good and she is glad that you are awake and hopes to see you soon." He smiled up at me. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

I was let out the next day and Edward took me home since I couldn't drive my car. The car ride was long.

"Hey Edward, do you think we should start thinking of names for her?" I looked down and started rubbing my belly.

"Yeah. I have been thinking about names. I wanted to talk to you about them but I didn't know if you wanted to yet." He looked at me and he was smiling at me with a crooked smile. For some reason I could feel myself getting all tingly inside. I could feel myself staring at him. I looked away and wiped the drool off my chin.

"What have you thought of?" I thought of maybe a few but none that I liked a lot.

"Well I was thinking maybe Carlie or Aleigha. We could call her Ali for short." I had to admit I loved his names. But I couldn't think which I liked better.

"Those are really nice. I really like them. I also had a question… about her last name?" I didn't know if he would be offended that I didn't know if she should have his last name.

"What do you mean?" I could feel him get a little tense. I think he could tell what was coming.

"Do you think she should have you last name even though were not married… I mean what if something happens and we break up we move apart from each other. I don't know what I would tell her. I know I'm probably worrying about nothing but it still worries me a little bit." I noticed I was rambling on so I decided I would just shut up and wait for an answer.

"Bella I love you. And I would like it very much to marry you someday. So I would like for her to have my last name. But if you don't want it…" I could tell he didn't really know what to say. He looked really upset at the thought of her not having his last name.

"No its not that. I think it would be nice for her to have her daddy's last name. I just wish things were different." I didn't want to start talking about marriage because I didn't want for him to feel like he was being pushed to marry me.

"What do you mean different? Are you regretting all of this between us?" He was taking everything I was saying in the wrong way. I didn't want him to think that I regretted being with him. I love Edward.

"No that's not what I'm saying. Just forget it. She will have your last name. I was stupid to even bring it up. I love you." I smiled at him rested my hand on his thigh as he kept driving.

We arrived back at Seattle and I started to head up the stairs when I felt my head getting a little dizzy. Edward stopped behind me.

"Bella are you okay?" He sounded concerned and he put his hand on my back to help me steady myself.

"Yeah. Just got a little dizzy there." I started walking up the steps and was greeted by a warm hug right when I entered the apartment.

"Oh Bella I'm so glad you are okay. Edward got so worried when you called." She sounded like she was going to cry when she said the last part. "He was an emotional wreck. Then the call from the hospital. But were both really glad that you and the baby are okay." She hugged me again then put her hand on my belly.

I felt a little weird considering I didn't really know her and she was acting like we have known each other for years.

"Yeah I'm really sorry about everything. I shouldn't have started driving while I was crying like that. It was stupid of me. I could have been really hurt. I could have lost—"I couldn't even say that without my voice cracking and me about to cry. I couldn't cry again. I was crying too much already.

"Oh Bella. Everything will be okay. I'm leaving tomorrow but I will make sure to keep in touch and visit more often to see my granddaughter. She is going to be so beautiful. She has such handsome parents." She smiled at us and I couldn't help but blush.

"Well yeah I know how good looking Edward is." I smiled up at him and winked. He smiled back and started pushing me to the kitchen.

"Maybe you should eat something. That was a long drive back. What would you like me to make for you?" I didn't know if I could put this off. Edward saw how much I ate. Even if I did eat all the hospital food it still felt I should be eating more. I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Yeah sure. Just one egg though. I'm not too hungry and I think I'm going to go to bed soon. I have a headache." I really did have a headache. But I wasn't really too tired.

"Okay. Are you sure? Maybe I can make you a big breakfast in the morning." He came over and leaned down and started brushing my hair away from my neck. He kissed my neck really softly.

"I-I would… really like that." He drove me so crazy sometimes. I didn't even realize what I was saying, I just knew how much I wanted Edward right now.

He pulled away quickly and walked away like nothing just happened. "Okay." Was all he said when he turned to go make me my food. He was such a tease sometimes. But I love him. He makes me happy. I started to smile then I noticed Elizabeth in the corner smiling and watching us.

"You guys are really in love. I can tell. You light up every time you see him or when he touches you. And he is exactly the same. You guys look at each other like its Christmas morning and you just got the best gift from each other." I didn't know why she was telling me this. I knew I loved Edward with all my heart. Nothing could break us apart.

"I really do love him. I'm glad were going to be a family. I didn't think we could do it but I'm sure now. With everything that we have gone through I am so happy that we are keeping this baby. She makes me so incredibly happy. And that fact that her daddy is Edward makes everything so much better. He will never let me down." I started rubbing my belly.

I was about to say something about hopefully getting married someday but Edward walked in. I decided maybe I should just keep my mouth shut for a while. Edward put the egg in front of me.

"You know I can hear everything you two are saying from the kitchen." He smirked at us and had a smug expression. We all started laughing.

"Oh!" I said startled.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Edward and Elizabeth practically yelled at the same time. I started to giggle a little bit. They were so protective.

"She just kicked really hard is all. Everything is fine." I looked over at Elizabeth and I could tell she wanted to say something but didn't know how. I think I knew. "Would you like to feel?" She looked up and smiled.

"I would really love that." She scooted her chair over and I grabbed her hand and put it right where the kick was before. She kicked again but this time not quite as hard.

"Oh my god. I miss being pregnant. One little baby was all I had. I wish I could have another one." She sounded a little sad but I figured she didn't really want to be pregnant she just missed the days she was.

I ate all my food then went to the kitchen to wash my plate. "I'm really tired. I think I'm going to head up to get some rest." And with that I headed upstairs and got undressed in my bra and underwear. I didn't feel like putting much else on. I climbed into the warm bed and was instantly asleep.

I kept feeling this itching on my back. I rolled over and reached for my back. It was my bra. I quickly unhooked it and threw it on the floor. I rolled back over and noticed Edward was sound asleep next to me. I cuddled right up next to his side. He stirred around a little then put his arm around me. I felt perfectly in place.

When I woke up the next morning I noticed Edward still sleeping by my side. I gently shook him to try to make him get up. He rolled over and I shook him again. He looked around and I saw him smile.

"You weren't dressed like that when I went to bed." He was staring at my chest. I could feel myself blush. I forgot I had taken my bra off last night.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I wrapped the sheets around my chest and I started to get out of bed. I turned around and Edward was just in his boxer's. He was sitting against the headboard and just smiling at me. I went over to his side of the bed and sat on his lap.

"I'm not getting too heavy for this am I?" I laughed and he just pulled me closer.

"I like you just where you are." He smiled and leaned in to kiss me. He started leaning me back until I was laying on the bed. He pulled the sheet away from me and put it over his body that was hovering over mine. We sat there kissing and I wanted things to move on a little faster. I reached down and grabbed his cock through his boxer's.

He was so hard and I could feel myself getting wetter. I heard a low moan come from him as I did that. He started kissing my neck and moving down lower and lower until he got to my chest. He started licking and sucking at my nipples. I moaned and I could feel his hips bucking against mine.

I reached down to my underwear and gently pulled them off. Edward reached his hand down and started to rub my clit.

"Oh god Bella! I need you so much." He was panting then he got up and pulled his boxer's off then got back on top of me. He was kissing me really roughly and I could tell he was ready. I could feel his cock right at my entrance then he pushed in slowly. I couldn't help the moan that came out. I realized that Edward's mom was right in the next room.

I tried to stop myself from moaning and I could tell that Edward was trying to be quieter as well. I could feel it building up and it became harder to keep quiet. I accidentally let out a moan and I felt myself let go. Edward made a few more thrusts before he stopped. He slid out and got up. I didn't think I had the strength to get up yet. I was breathing pretty heavy and I felt the baby move around. She always gets excited and moves around when me and Edward are together. It made me smile. I got up and wrapped myself in the sheet and started walking toward the bathroom.

I looked at myself and I looked horrible. My hair was all messed up and my make up was smeared under my eyes.

"I don't know how you do it." I said to Edward as he was coming through the bathroom too.

"Do what?" He went over and started the shower.

"Get a boner when you see this." I pointed my fingers at my face and he turned around and started laughing.

"You are very gorgeous." He came over and grabbed the sheet and threw it on the floor. We both jumped into the shower.

**Hey I don't know what to name the baby. So choose between those two and choose a middle name because I suck at those. Lol just give me some idea's please! **


End file.
